


Glimpses

by WizardSandwich



Series: to waver and falter [3]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Extella, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: AUs, Fantasy AU, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, i'll write them all one day, looks into universes yet written tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: Looks through the eyes of other's and across universes.





	Glimpses

**Author's Note:**

> please??? accept this trash????

1\. Waver Summons Gilgamesh (Kiritsugu)

Archer and his Master are ill-matched, seeming to be in a constant and never-ending battle of wills. The Archer ignores his Master’s commands and the Master is easy to work up. It’s easy to see how their temperaments could foster a bond that lacks both respect and protection.

That alone makes Kiritsugu assume that it would be easy to disable them. The second he takes the shot, however, the Master is moved out of the way. He’s tucked neatly into his Servant’s arms, the gold clashed with the green of his sweater.

The Servant scowls at him and Kiritsugu can only watch as a gold light blooms behind the pair.

2\. Extella (Cu Chulainn)

Hearing Waver and Gilgamesh bicker on the battlefield is both an entertaining experience and a headache. While one of the funniest things Cu Chulainn will ever get the pleasure of hearing, he’s also peeved. Most of that is due to the fact that they both seek each other out in battle, leaving anyone left behind to pick up the pieces of their previous battles.

He can suddenly understand Nero a lot better.

3\. Grand Order (Chaldea’s Master)

She thinks that Lord El-Melloi and Gilgamesh hate each other or that the Caster hates Gilgamesh. The dark-haired man can never seem to keep himself from grumbling in the other’s presence, telling him to shut up with a look of discontent. Gilgamesh seems to find it more amusing than anything. Iskandar seems to find it equally so.

4\. Apocrypha (Caules)

Caules isn’t stupid. He sees how Lord El-Melloi II looks longingly at a golden sword that hangs on his wall, but he doesn’t know why he does. Even Flat, whose known the professor for years, can only shrug like he doesn’t know either. It makes Caules curious.

5\. For Want of a Life (Arturia)

Arturia is a bit surprised when Gilgamesh no longer asks for her hand in marriage. His advances don’t cease, but that alone is noteworthy. She chalks it up to becoming boring to Gilgamesh, rejecting his advances at every turn, but in the back of her mind she finds that she knows that she is wrong.

6\. Post-Wear Thy Crown (Iskandar)

Iskandar would have to be blind to not notice the ways that Waver has changed after his journey. He’s more mature now and less arrogant, something that Iskandar himself had been trying to lessen in the boy.

He also notices Waver’s newest, first, and only object of affection. King Gilgamesh is announced at the feast, the likes of which he would never normally attend, and Waver lights up. It’s clear that he’s trying to hide the smile that crosses his face, but he doesn’t do it well. Iskandar has never seen his boy so bright.

The king himself gazes toward Waver with something Iskandar can’t place, perhaps an odd mixture of lust and love. Iskandar cannot wait to announce the binding of their two kingdoms.

7\. Treasure Mine (Tokiomi)

Gilgamesh’s fascination with the boy is both interesting and worrying. Interesting because Gilgamesh hardly ever shows interest in anything of the current time, much less people, too focused on the treasures and riches of the past. It’s worrying because Gilgamesh doesn’t say it, but Tokiomi has a feeling that if he asked, Gilgamesh would tell him of Waver’s status as his newest and greatest treasure. Tokiomi is not blind but he is also not stupid enough to ask. Gilgamesh would likely have his head. He can only hope that Gilgamesh will not forget the Grail.


End file.
